


Big bad wolf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scott è un pirata spaziale, venuto sulla Terra per fare la sua prima razzia da solo. Però, sul suo cammino, troverà un particolare 'grande lupo cattivo'.





	Big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6q8_AUwIcE.

Big bad wolf

Scott strinse con entrambe le mani le fasce che teneva sulla schiena, la cesta di bambù che indossava ondeggiava, al suo interno sbattevano tra loro i lingotti d’oro.

< Mio padre sarà orgoglioso di me e dovrà ammettere che, quando voglio, sono più bravo di mio fratello a razziare tesori > pensò il pirata spaziale.

La tuta spaziale rossa, gli aderiva al corpo, lasciando intravedere il suo fisico slanciato e gli arrossava il collo, lì dove si stringeva con un elastico nero.

I suoi pesanti stivali neri schiacciavano le foglie secche, creando un sinistro scricchiolio. I rami spogli degli alberi si muoveva sopra di lui, oscurando in parte la pallida luce solare. Sulle rocce si creavano dei giochi di ombre e il vento faceva dei prolungati fruscii.

Scott udì dei passi alle sue spalle e accelerò il passo, iniziando a correre, saltò oltre una radice che fuoriusciva nodosa dal terreno, attraversò un fiumiciattolo saltando da una roccia all’altra e s’inerpicò lungo la montagna.

Proseguì addentrandosi nel cuore della foresta, la poca luce solare che filtrava divenne rossastra, illuminando gli alberi di riflessi color sangue.

< Non dovrebbe avermi seguito nessuno, forse mi sono immaginato quei passi. O mi avrebbero già attaccato per l’oro > rifletté.

Un colpo di vento più gelido sferzò il viso di Scott, facendogli ondeggiare i morbidi capelli castani, leggermente ondulati, intorno al viso. Le sue iridi vermiglie, dietro il visore, brillarono.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole secche e si avviò verso una cascatella, si piegò in avanti e bevve. S’inumidì i capelli e alcuni rivoli d’acqua gli scivolarono lungo il viso, bagnandogli la pelle leggermente abbronzata.

Si rialzò, sentendo la cesta premere contro le sue spalle fino a fargliele dolere. Risalì lungo un sentiero di rocce e si fermò avvertendo una fitta all’addome, si premette il braccio contro lo sterno e raggiunse un rovo. Muovendo lentamente le dita prese alcune more, se le portò alla bocca e le mangiò, sporcandosi leggermente di succo le labbra piene.

Si prese il labbro inferiore in bocca e lo succhiò, pulendolo, ma arrossandolo.

< Mi conviene sbrigarmi. O non solo Alex arriverà prima con il suo bottino, ma mi rimprovererà anche per averlo fatto preoccupare. Per lui resterò sempre un bambino > rifletté.

Avvertì un fruscio alle sue spalle, si voltò e lanciò un laser dagli occhi diretto verso terra. Un uccellino spiccò il volo evitandolo e scintille vermiglie sprizzarono tutt’intorno. Scott disattivò il raggio e osservò l’animaletto tremante appollaiato su un ramo.

“Che idiota, era solo un uccello” si rimproverò.

< Eppure per un attimo ho pensato fosse la ‘creatura’ da cui mi avevano messo in guardia al villaggio >.

__

_ L’anziana mosse rapidamente le dita dalla pelle grinzosa, lavorandola la lana con il filatoio davanti a sé. _

_ “Non conviene aggirarsi di notte in queste terre. Il nobile di questo luogo non perdona e molti giovani non hanno fatto ritorno” sussurrò con voce roca. Era seduta nella piazza davanti all’osteria. _

_ Scott sorseggiò il boccale di birra e si leccò le labbra, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. _

_ < Questo luogo è davvero retrogrado, siamo ancora alle superstizioni di paese > pensò. _

_ “Un nobile?” chiese. _

_ Il barista lo raggiunse alle spalle. _

_ “Una creatura demoniaca, maledetta. Si dice abbia denti aguzzi e artigli indistruttibili” spiegò. _

_ Scott si scostò, leccandosi le labbra. _

_ Un ragazzino seduto su un basso muretto di pietra, intento a dimenare le gambe, rabbrividì. _

_ “Tutti parlano dei suoi occhi che assumono il colore del tesoro della montagna” spiegò. _

_ < Quello che sono venuto a rubare. Io so che è appartiene al sindaco del paese, non a inesistenti creature demoniache > rifletté Summers. _

_ “È in grado di cacciare anche gli orsi selvatici, ma più volentieri si allea con loro per cacciare gli umani” disse una voce maschile da dentro il locale. _

Scott scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli.

“Tutti parlavano di questa creatura per sentito dire, nessuno l’aveva mai vista. Inoltre, è poco probabile si tratti di un cannibale. Per non parlare del fatto che hanno detto che hanno mandato una coppia di cacciatori di mostri a ucciderlo, a quest’ora sarà già morto, nel caso dovesse esistere” si rincuorò. Ricominciò a camminare a passo veloce.

Udì dei rumori e intravide la figura di un lupo nero, che correva dietro dei cespugli.

< Ed ecco chi è il colpevole dei nuovi fruscii. Se pensa di potermi mangiare, non ha fatto i conti con la mia vista laser > rifletté. Si allontanò e tornò a correre.

Impallidì riconoscendo il segno dei suoi laser a terra, accelerò e si ritrovò davanti il rovo di more, chiuse gli occhi e si mise a correre. Li riaprì e si trovò davanti al fiumiciattolo, indietreggiò.

“M-mi sono perso?” si domandò. Rabbrividì e si grattò il collo. Proseguì lentamente, la luce della luna iniziò a filtrare dalle fronde e la vide riflettersi sul fiumiciattolo che si trovò davanti.

“Sto girando intorno” mormorò roco. Ricominciò a correre e si trovò davanti nuovamente il solco lasciato dal suo laser. Si lasciò cadere a terra, l’oro tintinnò e la cesta di vimini premette contro il tronco di un albero.

“Come è possibile che sto girando intorno in questo modo?” mormorò.

“Non è tardi per girovagare da soli nella foresta?” domandò una voce calda.

Scott si alzò in piedi di scatto e si voltò, vedendo un uomo che si dirigeva verso di lui. Era in ombra, riusciva a scorgerne la sagoma.

“Cosa porti con te?” gli domandò.

Scott incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sto raccogliendo legna” mentì. Sentiva i muscoli intorpiditi e avvertì delle fitte alle tempie, la vista gli si oscurò.

“Vuoi che ti aiuti?” chiese lo sconosciuto.

Scott digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.

“No” rispose secco.

La luce della luna illuminò il viso dello sconosciuto, era in parte coperto dalla peluria della barba. Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi color dell’oro.

“Dovresti restituire ciò che non è tuo” disse l’uomo con tono affabile.

Scott lanciò il laser con gli occhi, questo s’infranse su un muro invisibile che avvolgeva lo sconosciuto.

Scott indietreggiò, inciampò in una radice e cadde a sedere. Una delle bretelle si strappò, la cesta s’inclinò e i lingotti d’oro caddero a terra.

“Un potere niente male, ma temo tu non possa usarlo contro di me” disse gentilmente lo sconosciuto.

Scott si tolse il visore ed iniziò a dare fuoco alle piante intorno, che arsero con alte fiamme vermiglie. Si tolse anche l’altra bretella e corse via, ansimando.

Il crepitio delle fiamme si fece sempre più basso, mentre la puzza di bruciato si diffondeva tutt’intorno.

Scott gridò, trovandosi davanti lo sconosciuto.

“Questa foresta posso deformarla a mio piacimento, sei nel mio territorio” disse l’altro, rimanendo voltato di spalle. Degli artigli argentati gli erano scivolati fuori dalle mani, brillando alla luce della luna, mentre le fiamme si tingevano di nero e si estinguevano con dei bassi scoppiettii.

“Chi sei?” chiese Scott con voce tremante.

Lo sconosciuto si voltò, indossava una camicia bianca aperta che gli lasciava leggermente scoperto il petto villoso e le sue gambe erano strette da dei pantaloni di velluto. Avanzò, i suoi stivali non affondavano nel fango ed erano lucidi.

“Il grande lupo cattivo signore di questo luogo, mio cappuccetto rosso” rispose l’altro, con tono leggermente ironico.

< La creatura! > gridò mentalmente Scott.

“Merda” sibilò.

Estrasse il fucile che portava alla cintola e gli sparò ripetutamente, anche i colpi vennero deviati dalla barriera.

“Sei un lupo mannaro?!” sbraitò.

L’altro scomparve e gli apparve alle spalle, strappandogli la pistola dalle mani.

Scott si allontanò da lui correndo, rabbrividendo.

“Un paragone che di solito mi infastidisce alquanto, questo. Come il fatto che tu abbia cercato di rubare ciò che mi appartiene” disse l’altro gelido.

“Perciò non mi lascerai andare senza prima avermi sbranato?” domandò Scott, il viso madido di sudore.

“Forse” rispose l’altro. Lo raggiunse, Scott gli afferrò il polso e gli girò il braccio.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere e lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata all’addome, Scott si piegò in avanti per il dolore e indietreggiò. Sputò a terra, strinse gli occhi e ansimò, cercando di raddrizzarsi.

“S-se vuoi uccidermi…” biascicò. Si raddrizzò e lo guardò in viso. “Fallo, ma non giocare con me!” sbraitò.

“Sai, non ho mai visto un alieno prima. E tu, al contrario degli altri che sono atterrati sulla collina, sei interessante. Hai le labbra morbide, dei capelli setosi, un bell’aspetto, potrei addirittura decidere di lasciarti andare via, sano e salvo, con qualche lingotto” disse l’altro con voce roca.

Scott avvampò e rabbrividì, accarezzandosi la bocca.

“T-tu… _stalker_!” gridò.

“Sì, mio caro ladro pirata. I riflessi della tua gente sono inferiori a quelli che credete” rispose l’altro. Si grattò il mento.

“G-guardi labbra e capelli a tutti quelli che incontri?” chiese Scott con voce leggermente stridula.

“Ho notato anche che hai la pelle liscia” disse. Allargò le braccia e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli mori. “Togliti pure il visore, ho qualcosa da farti vedere” disse.

Scott si tolse il visore, ma non partì il raggio laser. Sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi rosso carminio erano liquide.

“Con i miei poteri posso farti ‘vedere’ veramente. Penso sia una cosa che possa farti piacere” disse l’altro.

Scott si grattò una spalla, sopra la stoffa della tuta e rabbrividì, vedendo che l’altro osservava le forme del suo corpo in tensione. Lo guardò negli occhi, le iridi dell’altro erano diventate completamente d’oro, con alcune pagliuzze di un colore più tenue. Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Ha degli occhi bellissimi > pensò.

L’altro annusò l’aria e gli si avvicinò, il suo corpo era muscoloso, Scott chinò il capo.

< Ora che lo guardo bene, è anche minuto… però la sua figura sembra quasi ipnotica >.

“Sai, dall’odore sembreresti eccitato” lo punzecchiò l’altro.

“Saranno i tuoi dannatissimi poteri” ringhiò Scott. L’altro lo afferrò per l’elastico nero all’altezza del collo e lo fece abbassare alla sua altezza, lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi e lo baciò.

Il corpo di Scott si tese, il giovane chiuse gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra, sentì l’altro accarezzargli la lingua con la propria e gorgogliò. L’altro mostrò i canini candidi e gli mordicchiò il labbro, Scott si lasciò sfuggire un prolungato gemito di piacere.

“Sarà, ma a me non sembra tu stia facendo resistenza” disse con voce calda il nobile.

Scott avvertì il proprio membro premere contro i pantaloni aderenti della tuta, cadde in ginocchio e socchiuse le gambe.

“Se ti dicessi di no, mi lasceresti andare, creatura?” domandò.

L’altro indietreggiò di un paio di passi e si leccò un canino.

“Mi chiamo James, ma sì, se è quello che vuoi, vattene. Prenditi pure un paio di lingotti, ma il resto lasciamelo” rispose con voce seducente.

< A-al diavolo… > pensò Scott, il volto completamente arrossato.

“S-se resto, non potrò avere i lingotti?” domandò. Deglutì a vuoto. “James come?”.

“Logan. Sono davvero il proprietario di questi territori” rispose Logan. Gli accarezzò il volto lisciò e lo baciò, Scott ricambiò il bacio con dei mugolii di piacere, premette le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro fino ad arrossarle. Sporse la testa, inclinandola leggermente e lasciò che la lingua dell’altro s’infiltrasse nuovamente nella sua bocca.

Logan lo premette contro un albero, schiacciandolo con il proprio corpo. Si staccò dal bacio, un filo di saliva univa la sua bocca a quella di Scott, rimasta aperta, con le labbra protese.

Logan gli baciò il mento e risalì, continuando a baciarlo, fino a sotto l’orecchio. Gli mordicchiò l’orecchio con gl’incisivi, Scott si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito.

Logan gli baciò il collo ed iniziò a leccarglielo, Scott fu scosso da brividi di piacere. Si sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer, liberando il proprio membro, era duro e gli bruciava. Sentiva una serie di ondate di piacere invadergli tutto il corpo.

“S-sei un vampiro…” esalò.

Logan ghignò, i canini brillarono lattei alla luce della luna.

“Stavolta hai azzeccato. E sono anche il lupo che ti segue da giorni, ammetto” mormorò roco.

“T-tu… sei molto… es-esperto…” biascicò Scott, ansimando.

“Ho qualche secolo di esperienza” rispose Logan. Gli mordicchiò il collo, arrossandogli la pelle. “Sono amichevole, se aggredisco un uomo, è solo perché non merita di vivere. Come i cacciatori, che si divertono a far morire gli orsi avvelenati dopo giorni di agonia” spiegò.

Scott assottigliò gli occhi.

“Direi che sei un uomo d’onore, se non fosse che sei uno _stalker_ ” borbottò.

“Sei tu quello che si è tolto i pantaloni” ironizzò Logan. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandoli.

“Vuoi che ti morda?” domandò.

< Tutto questo è dannatamente sbagliato > pensò Scott. Piegò il capo di lato, lasciando scoperto il collo.

James lo morse, affondando i canini nella carne fino a far sgorgare del sangue. Scott sgranò gli occhi, venendo scosso da ondate sempre più forti di piacere, il suo corpo fu scosso da leggermi spasmi ed iniziò a gemere di piacere sempre più forte. Strinse gli occhi, iniziando a muovere anche il bacino, l’altro iniziò a leccargli la ferita, fermando il sangue.

Scott venne, mentre Logan lo lasciava andare, leccandogli la ferita in modo da rimarginarla.

“C-cos…” farfugliò Scott.

Logan gli accarezzò il membro, facendogli sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere.

“Tranquillo, è normale. I morsi dei vampiri sono molto piacevoli” lo rassicurò con voce calda.

“James…” esalò Scott, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare.

“Sembra piacerti” disse Logan.

< Non credo voglia solo umiliarmi per il furto. Potrebbe uccidermi se volesse. Che sia la prima persona a cui io sia sembrato davvero speciale? > si domandò Scott.

Logan gli sfilò la parte superiore della tuta e lo stese, il corpo ignudo di Summers si sporcò di terra. Logan gli mordicchiò il capezzolo ed iniziò a succhiarlo, Scott chiuse gli occhi e si nascose la bocca con il braccio, soffocando i propri gemiti.

Logan gli accarezzò i glutei e si staccò da lui, lo guardò in viso.

“Vuoi?” domandò, sfiorandogli con l’indice la fessura.

“S-sì” sussurrò Scott, le orecchie gli fischiavano ed erano accaldate, oltre che arrossate.

“Sicuro?” chiese ancora Logan.

Scott gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita e si sporse.

“Sì” disse con tono più deciso.

< Mio fratello mi ucciderà > pensarono in coro.

Logan si tirò indietro, Scott lo afferrò per una spalla e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo. Logan approfondì il bacio e lo penetrò con l’indice, muovendolo su e giù.

< Avevo promesso a Victor che avrei ucciso l’invasore. Però, non ho usato quasi per niente i miei poteri di fascinazione su di lui, quindi gli sto piacendo davvero. Meglio fargli credere che è solo soggiogato da un incantesimo, o timido com’è, potrebbe tirarsi indietro > rifletté.

Continuò a prepararlo, lo penetrò con un secondo dito e gli ammorbidì l’anello muscolare. Uscì da lui e si portò le dita umide alla bocca, succhiandole.

Scott gli sbottonò del tutto la camicia e gliela sfilò, aprendogli anche i pantaloni. Glieli abbassò insieme all’intimo di pizzo. Sorrise, vedendo che anche il membro dell’altro si era eccitato.

< Sì, gli faccio proprio effetto > pensò.

Logan gli leccò il petto, inumidendogli la pelle, Scott rabbrividì di piacere. Logan gli prese i glutei con entrambe le mani, mentre Scott aumentava la presa con le gambe, con le mani strinse l’albero alle sue spalle, graffiandosi con la corteccia.

Logan lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Scott gridò e protese tutto il corpo verso quello dell’altro, facendolo entrare più a fondo. James iniziò a muoversi su e giù, mentre le grida di piacere di Summers risuonavano per tutta la foresta.

Logan faceva dei bassi ringhi di apprezzamento, gli graffiò leggermente la pelle con le unghie normali, ritraendo quelle argentee.

Scott ansimava, rabbrividendo di piacere, tenendosi ogni volta che l’altro entrava a fondo.

< Mio fratello sarebbe deluso a sapere che sto facendo l’amore con un umano. Lui vorrebbe che facessi come lui, che li sterminassi per evitare che mi facciano del male > pensò Logan.

< Se mio fratello o mio padre mi scoprissero così, probabilmente non mi farebbero nemmeno ripartire con loro. Deluderei Alex e io non voglio > rifletté Scott.

Una leggera aura nera si creò intorno a Logan, mentre prendeva l’altro con più foga. Scott sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi si tinsero per un attimo di colore blu oceano. Strinse nuovamente gli occhi, cercando di seguire la velocità dell’altro. Con le unghie staccò un paio di pezzettini di corteccia, graffiandosi i polpastrelli.

Logan si tese e gli morse il collo, facendolo gridare di piacere e continuò a prenderlo. Diminuì il ritmo, mentre le cosce dell’altro stringevano più forte.

“S-scusa…” bisbigliò Logan. Morse nuovamente l’altro e succhiò del sangue bollente, sentendo il sapore metallico in bocca pizzicargli il palato, scendendo più per la gola.

Scott urlò.

Logan venne, con un basso gemito di piacere simile a un guaito.

“JAMES!” ululò Scott, mentre una lacrima di piacere gli rigava il viso.

Logan gli leccò il segno sul collo, fermandogli la perdita di sangue. Gli diede un’ultima spinta e scivolò fuori da lui e si stese sul suo corpo, ansimando, sporcandosi con il proprio sperma. I muscoli del corpo di Scott si rilassarono e il giovane si abbandonò sul terreno, con gambe e braccia aperte.

Logan lo abbracciò, accarezzandolo.

“Prima volta?” domandò con voce roca, passando delicatamente le sue dita sul corpo dell’altro.

Scott cercò di regolare il respiro e annuì.

“S-sì” bisbigliò.

“Sono contento di essere il primo” mormorò Logan.

Scott passò la mano tra i capelli di Logan.

< Queste due ciocche rialzate sembrano delle orecchie da lupo > pensò.

“Sarai l’unico” promise. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

La luce del sole, filtrando tra i rami contorti degli alberi della finestra, colpì il viso di Scott. Il giovane mugolò e si svegliò, si guardò intorno e vide che c’era la cesta, con dentro la pila di lingotti d’oro, al suo fianco. La bretella era stata riparata, mugolò e si rialzò seduto. Vide i propri vestiti piegati in un angolo, si mise in piedi e li raggiunse, rivestendosi. Sospirò, grattandosi l’addome coperto dalla tuta aderente e rimise la cesta sulle spalle. Si allontanò con passi cadenzati, ticchettando con la punta degli stivali nel terreno.

< Devo sbrigarmi, mio padre mi avrà dato per morto e Alex starà già mettendo a soqquadro il mondo > pensò, mettendosi a correre. Il basso ventre gli dava delle fitte e sentiva una sensazione di fastidio provenire dai propri glutei.

“ _Ehy_ , signore delle tenebre, sappi che tornerò ancora nel tuo bosco e mi aspetto di trovarti!” gridò.

Logan, nascosto sopra di lui, ghignò.

“Non tirare troppo la corda, ladruncolo” bisbigliò. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.

< Ti aspetto > pensò.

 

 

 


End file.
